This invention relates to a storage system which is installed in a storage area and which includes a plurality of article-supporting storage frames each having a length dimension extending parallel to the width of the storage area. The storage frames are arranged parallel-spaced and form a series extending parallel to the depth dimension of the storage area.
Each storage frame has at its longitudinal ends a column of superimposed, parallel-spaced storage racks; each storage rack is oriented in the direction of depth of the storage area. The articles stored in the frames are supported, either directly or indirectly, by racks which are arranged at opposite ends of the frame and at the same height level and which are oriented in the same direction.
For a better utilization of the storage area, the storage frames are expediently displaceable towards one another.
The storage system further includes an article handling (article depositing and removing) apparatus which essentially comprises a gantry movable on rails in the direction of depth of the storage area. The gantry includes a cross beam which extends parallel to the width dimension of the storage area and which may be raised above the level of the storage frames or lowered all the way to the ground in the space (service area) between any two selected storage frames after proper positioning of the gantry.
The cross beam carries a plurality of tines each having two tine arms arranged at substantially 90.degree. to one another. The tines may be switched in unison so that they extend selectively either in the one or the other direction of the depth of the storage area for the purpose of depositing articles on or removing them from the one or the other storage frame bounding the same service area while the cross beam is positioned at the proper height in the service area. The switching of the tines from one operative position to the other is effected by a deflection bar extending in the direction of width of the storage area and attached to the top of each storage frame. As the cross beam is lowered from a position above the storage frames, horizontally extending tine arms that point towards the deflection bar of the storage frame which is immediately adjacent the cross beam, abut against that deflection bar and thus the tines are in unison switched, whereby their heretofore idle vertical arm will extend horizontally, but in the opposite direction towards the other storage frame located adjacent the cross beam. Simultaneously, the heretofore active horizontal tine arms will assume an idle, vertical position.
Expediently, the tines are displaceable on the cross beam in the direction of width of the storage area to ensure an optimum horizontal adjustment of the tines with respect to the articles to be handled.
Particularly if loose, rod-like members are handled (which usually engage directly the racks of the storage frames), difficulties may be encountered during deposition or removal, because the individual rods may have the tendency to roll off the horizontal tines. In order to avoid such an undesired occurrence, it has been necessary to significantly reduce the travelling speed of the gantry and particular care had to be taken to ensure small acceleration or deceleration values.